Graceless Heart
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Tony was the one to talk Pepper into it. It wasn't the first time that she and Tony had a threesome, right? [Loki/Tony, Tony/Pepper, Loki/Tony/Pepper] [Introspection, Pepper POV, Relationship Study, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension]
1. Graceless Heart

Tony was the one to talk Pepper into it.

Loki was ambivalent about the whole idea, content to lurk around the penthouse with a book in hand or be found watching Tony much too closely in his workshop. Pepper wasn't blind, she could spot when someone had interest in her boyfriend. But Loki was polite to her, almost to the point of deference. He would leave without having to be asked when Pepper wanted to be alone with Tony, he would not enter her space without permission, he was... good, all things considered.

So Tony was the one to talk her into it. He pitched it like it was for her benefit, maybe he actually thought it was. He knew that she'd been watching Loki, paying attention to Loki, and attributed that to attraction. Tony wasn't mad, oh no, he was all too willing to accommodate. Something to clear the air, work out the kinks, release the tension. It wasn't the first time that she and Tony had a threesome, right?

Jarvis showed her when he talked Loki into, at her request. Loki had scoffed at the idea. Sleeping with mortals was absurd, sleeping with these particular mortals even more so. He was much more condescending toward Tony than he ever was with her. Pepper wondered if it was a sign of respect or a gesture of disinterest.

Tony was Tony, though. He always got what he wanted. He was just the right kind of charming, disarming, and not even Loki could resist. Loki tried very hard not to smile at him. Loki failed.

Pepper was surprised, honestly surprised, when she figured out that they hadn't done this before. She'd spent night wondering, worrying, if she was losing to Loki. Pepper may have been halfway out the door some nights, but she didn't want to be pushed out by someone else. But no, she could tell once they were all together that it was the first time they had done so.

Loki was wide eyed with wonder, careful and cautious and uncertain and... worshipful. Loki looked at Tony like he was seeing the sun for the first time. And Tony was all too eager to get his hands on Loki. That was when she got it. Why Tony had gone out of his way to talk her into this. This wasn't just their first time, this would be their only time. For all that Pepper had been afraid that Tony would leave her, he wasn't anywhere close to doing so. She was convinced that he's never so much as kissed Loki before!

Because of her. Because Tony didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to leave her. And this was the most that he would let himself have. One night. And he was sharing it with her.

Pepper wasn't sure if she was more touched or if she felt like a third wheel from this realization. She didn't have much time to dwell on it much longer, because despite their clear eagerness to focus on each other, they focused on her. Loki was good with his hands. He seemed to draw all manner of sounds and squeaks and moans from her without really trying. Loki played her like a well tuned instrument, coaxing out a familiar melody. Tony had been with her long enough to know all her spots, what buttons to press and precisely how hard.

She barely had time to think, but when she did, guilt seeped in between their bodies. This shouldn't be about her, she wasn't sure that she wanted it to be about her, and yet here she was getting all the attention. After they left her breathless and panting for the third time she pushed them off of her and towards each other. It was under the pretense of taking a break, maybe she'd playfully added in her desire to match them, neither of which was exactly a lie.

Loki was hesitant at first, unsure and begging permission with his eyes. Tony wasn't. He pulled Loki closer, even when there wasn't any space left between them to fill. Tony kissed Loki like he needed the god to breathe. Tony devoured and Loki quickly began to show his own desperate fervor.

It was a mistake to move. She had really only intended to get more comfortable, but they sprang apart instantly to face her. Tony was the first to touch her again, a question, wondering if she could take more or if the night had to be over. She thought Loki might fun if he had an opening, so she didn't give him one. She reached out for Loki, kissing him the way she would kiss Tony, feeling his entire body stiffen from the unexpected contact and slowly relax.

Tony hadn't been wrong to think that she was attracted to Loki. Loki was very attractive in both personality and demeanor. It wasn't a chore to spread her thighs and accept him between them. She remained hyper aware of the tension between them though. Of Tony plastered to her back and reaching out to Loki under the pretense of touching her, of their locked eye contact over her shoulder, of cut off moans with suspicious syllables. Loki wanted to be pushing into Tony, whispering to Tony, instead he was respecting and kowtowing to a mortal woman that held that he couldn't.

Pepper put an arm behind her to pull Tony closer, used her other to pull Loki down, and shoved their faces together until they kissed over her. She tried to make herself as irrelevant as possible between them. She tried to fold her legs in a way that would give her cramps later so that they could be closer, bit her lip so that she would be near silent. She urged Loki to move slower, to draw out the process, for them.

She felt guilty when she couldn't hold it in any longer. When her cries burst free and body spasmed and she stole their attention away from each other again. Tony kissed her forehead and whispered praises into her hair, but she couldn't be sure if they were really for her or for Loki who was close enough to hear the intimate whispers. Loki left to retrieve a cloth to clean them all, a stalling tactic, she was sure. Eventually, there was nothing left to do. Loki fidgeted, unsure whether or not he should leave and Tony hesitated, unsure if he should extend the invitation. Pepper made the decision for them, telling Loki to stay and definitive taking one side of the bed so that Loki would be able to sleep next to Tony without fear.

She didn't sleep. She lay still for a long time, pretending to, before getting up to go to the bathroom. She was sure they were both awake as well, even if she hadn't heard so much as a rustle from the blanket. She took a long bath, letting them have the excuse to be along and weighing her options.

Tony still loved her, that was obvious. He wouldn't have gone through as much trouble as he did if that wasn't the case. He was clearly in love with Loki too, though. He wasn't doing anything about that, except this. Pepper wasn't sure she felt good about that. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to. She wouldn't leave Tony for falling in love with someone else though.

It was maybe two hours later when pepper slipped back into bed. Maybe they were actually asleep this time and maybe they weren't. She was too tired to care and she went to sleep with her mind still heavy.

Loki was gone when she woke up, but Tony wasn't. Was that another concession on his part? Did he stay to reassure her or...

Tony smiled at her.

Pepper smiled back.

They didn't talk about it.

Tony seemed more cheerful in the following days, not that she'd thought he was particularly down before. Loki still walk in Tony's shadow. It wasn't any more obvious, but she was even more aware of it. In fact, it was designed to be unobtrusive, she was sure. Loki would be in rooms before Tony entered them, so it never looked like he was chasing Tony. If he was doing something, he wouldn't leave until the task was done or Pepper asked him to leave. It certain gave the impression that Loki had things to do, his own things, and wasn't bending himself around Tony. Pepper knew that had to be a well constructed lie. Everyone bent around Tony, herself included. And the look on Loki's face dispelled any idea she'd had that Loki was an exception to the rule. If anything, he was the underline beneath it, reinforcing the words.

Pepper was the one to talk Tony into it.

It had gone well last night, right, so a repeat performance wasn't out of the question. He'd seemed more hesitant this time, but she attributed that to trying not to seem over eager. It's not like it was a bad experience for her, after all. Mostly, she didn't want to be the reason that they didn't. Loki wasn't bad company, after all, so maybe...

Loki didn't scoff at her when she brought up the idea as he had with Tony. He'd closed his book very slowly, looked at her very carefully, asked if she were sure. There was a gravity to his words that she wasn't sure what to do with. Still, she nodded and said all the right things to convey her seriousness. Loki watched her, studied her, before nodding in turn and giving her own agreement.

When he left, Pepper took a deep breath. She told herself that she could do this, paused to make sure it wasn't a lie, and then talked herself into it. Pepper knew what to expect this time. Pepper was good at getting things done and Tony had always needed that from her.

Besides, it wouldn't be there first threesome, right? So there was nothing to worry about and everything to plan.


	2. I Can See No Way

"Do you really think that this is wise?" Loki questioned. He kept his eyes firmly on his book, refusing to look at the mortal that had so easily talked him into his last mistake.

Loki needed to not look at him, to remain as unaware as possible to what effect his words would have. Would he take them as a rejection? Would he come to his senses and leave Loki behind? There were too many options that ended unfavorably to Loki, enough that Loki really should be keeping his mouth shut, and yet he couldn't help his... concern for the two that had so graciously accepted and allowed his presence. An acceptance that he was very aware could be rescinded at any moment. An allowance that was unspoken and tenuous at the best of times.

Loki kept his fingers coiled tightly around the edges of his book, pouring his focus into restricting his movements, his finger twitches, his thoughts, so that nothing would betray him here.

"Pepper was the one to bring it up," Tony told him. Loki could not help that his eyes snapped up then, surprise overriding his self control. Tony was smiling, hand rubbing the back of his neck, happy and confused and... guilty? Perhaps? Loki bit his lip. "I was surprised, but we made sure that she enjoyed it, so..."

"I see." Loki closed his book without bothering to check the page. "Once more then." He closed his eyes. There was a particular mindset he needed if he were to repeat the performance of last time. Loki wasn't certain if he had the strength to participate in this... display, whatever it was a display of, again. Knew that he did have the strength to refuse. Would never have the strength to refuse such an offer to be so tantalizingly close to what he wants.

Tony placed his hand on the back on Loki's chair, instead of his shoulder. They didn't touch often. Loki didn't touch at all when he could help it, had learned long ago not to touch what was not his. Tony's restraint, a restraint that Loki sometimes didn't think the man had, was the only reason that Loki knew his heart was not misplaced. Tony took what he wanted with near carelessness, but not Loki. He had seen Tony insert himself into spaces where he wasn't wanted often enough that he could easily tell when the other man was holding himself back from doing so.

Loki wished he wouldn't, understood why he did. It would be all too easy to... slip, if they were given the opportunity.

"If you don't want to..." Tony's voice was soft, not quite a whisper, but he was leaning into Loki like a promise of what Loki could have another taste of tonight.

"This is a dangerous game, Stark." He opened his eyes to look directly into Tony's.

Tony laughed, the sound slightly hollow, slightly bitter. "Who's playing?"

Who indeed. Loki found it hard to believe there were three players but no game. And yet, what else was he to think? Tony had no game, his motives were as clear as day. He wanted to appease his lady love and, if possible, have Loki lingering by his side. Or perhaps it was only Loki who hoped that would be the eventual outcome. That Loki would be allowed to stay close enough to orbit.

And what did the Lady Pepper want? This could not possibly be some elaborate scheme to humiliate Loki. He may not have played his cards close enough last time, so it was possible that she knew of his desire, but he couldn't see any way for her to turn that against him in this way. And was she not guaranteed more pleasure than any of them? No, there was no way for her to turn this around on him when she had freely offered it. So maybe it was no more or less than what was being offered, simply another joint venture in bed.

And yet...

And yet.

Three players, no game... It was certainly too good to be true.

"Come on." Tony reached for his hand, smiling as he laced their fingers and tugged Loki from his seat. "We shouldn't keep Pepper waiting."

 _Will she be waiting?_ Loki wanted to ask. _Is it not too early? Too soon?_ He did not let his hesitation show. He went when Tony tugged, allowed his fingers to curl around the other man's for a few brief seconds, followed where he was led.

Loki tugged his hand from Tony's before they got too close to the room. Tony smiled at him sadly, feeling the loss and hiding it by shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

The lady Pepper was waiting for them on the bed. Loki hesitated on the threshold, didn't take a single step further until she acknowledged him, beckoned him in, and then he came to her side as requested.

They didn't speak, much as they hadn't spoken last time. They disrobed without haste, hesitated to touch each other, and turned their attention to the lady instead. Tony kissed her and Loki the opportunity to steal a few greedy touches of his skin, to press a few secret kisses to his back, his neck, before dutifully moving to the Lady Pepper to attend her pleasure. They had only stroked and kissed her for a few moments before she broke free of them both. "I want to watch," she said as she moved back. "You two first."

Loki was wrong. There was a way for her to humiliate him after all. He froze, eyes wide, unwilling to turn to Tony and unable to look away from her. He wasn't certain that he could, had ever been able to, fully hide his reactions and feelings for Tony, but he hadn't wanted to make a display of them. Not... not like this. He wasn't willing to be mocked by her, to see her wave her victory flag before him so cruelly. He hadn't thought that she was... that she would... But then again, was it not her right to hoard her claim?

Could Loki really turn this offer away, even if Tony was priced with his own pride? It seemed far more cruel than he had imagined her to be.

Three players, Loki reminded himself, one victor. That is how games were played, after all.

Tony looked at Pepper with equal surprise, but none of the shadow that plagued Loki's thoughts. He laughed, brought her close, showed her with soft, slow kisses. "What kind of mood are you trying to set, Pep? Trying to give him stage fright?"

Loki only then spared a thought to what he must have looked like. He closed off his expression, pushed aside his darker thoughts, composed himself. He was a prince. Just because he had no power here didn't mean he had to act like it. If humiliating him was her game, he could still bear it with dignity. Clench his fist, grit his teeth, and move forward.

"It would be a shame to neglect you, Lady Pepper," he said with a purr, moving closer. There was some surprise there, but enough lust to be capitalized on. Loki used it. He had long been praised for his clever fingers, clever tongue, and he put them to use on her until she was falling apart. He left Tony to do the intimate work of kisses, soft touches, cradling her as she fell apart in his arms.

Tony caught his face in his hands at some point and kissed him until his facade broke. Until he was no longer trying to conquer, only to savor. As if he could memorize the taste of Tony's lips, the feel of Tony's skin, the sound of Tony's moans, from this one encounter alone.

"Let's do it," Tony whispered.

Loki pulled back with confusion at first, then alarm. Tony didn't let him recoil too far.

"It's okay." Tony pressed his forehead to Loki's. "It's for us," he said softly.

Loki nodded slowly, keeping his hands on Tony even as he pulled away. Tony turned to Pepper, who was panting still even as she watched them closely, and nodded. She reached into the nightstand, retrieving a small bottle that she used to coat her finger and began to open Tony up.

Loki wanted to be doing that, couldn't take his eyes away from where her fingers disappeared in and out of Tony. Loki couldn't stand being idle, let his hands roam over both of them. He caressed thighs, fondled Pepper's breast, tweaked Tony's nipples, and all three of them were panting by the time Pepper deemed Tony ready. She took the bottle again and coated up Loki, making his shiver as her hand stroked him.

She moved behind him, kissing Loki's shoulder, and whispered, "Go slowly."

Loki was glad that she was behind him, where it would be harder to see his face. He couldn't say no to this. Didn't think he could pretend to want it any less than he did. He met Tony's eyes and slowly sank into him.

The world stopped being about the three of them.

Pepper was still there, at the edge of his mind, touching Loki, kissing him, watching them both, but Loki could no longer care. All that mattered to him was Tony tight around him, Tony's voice in his ear, Tony's hands on his back. Pepper was an afterthought at best. Loki couldn't be bothered to care when he was getting everything that he wanted.

They kissed as he came. Pepper inserted herself between them to slid herself on top of Tony and rode him to completion.

Loki didn't have it in him to resent her.

He rose and returned with a cloth to clean them up. Pepper pulled him into the middle of the bed before the question of whether or not he should stay had the chance to truly arise. She settled herself at his back, leaving him free to hold onto Tony.

They didn't sleep.

Tony was occupied watching Loki, studying him, tracing his hands over every place he could reach moving too much. Pepper wet his back with tears. Loki didn't know what to do with that, decided to do nothing, and the night passed with them pretending and knowing that no one was asleep.

It was morning by the time Tony actually found sleep and Pepper had to rise for work. Loki watched her closely, wondering if they would talk about her tears, not knowing what there was to say. It wasn't until she was dressed that she looked at him with eyes red from lost sleep and tears. "Take care of him for me?"

Loki didn't ask if she meant for today or forever. His answer was the same either way and he didn't want to hope for either option. Loki couldn't afford to hope. Even if there was a crack that he could slip into, it would be putting his hopes against Tony's own. Loki couldn't... Loki didn't want to do that.

He nodded.

She smile at him, sad but steady. She moved to his side and pressed a kiss to Loki's head, surprising him. "Thank you, Loki."

Loki didn't know what to think as she left the room. There were three players and Loki was starting to feel as if they were all playing a losing game.


End file.
